Meet The Snipes/Issue 6
This is Issue 6 of Meet The Snipes. Issue 6 “Shit.” Ron says, fear now flooding his previously cheerful voice. “We got to get out of here, come on. We just need to go the other way.” I say. “You sure about that Wesley?” Rose says, pointing behind me. I look back and see another herd of biter’s, but this one is bigger, and then I hear something. But it’s not the groan of a biter, it’s something else, coming from the right. I look to the right, but all there is, is another empty park. I limp towards it and grab the fence, I put one foot over the top and push myself over the fence. I hit the ground, and the glass I still had left in my back impales itself deeper into my back, and I can feel more blood seep through my jacket. I slowly push myself up and hold myself up by the fence. “What are you guys waiting for, to be mauled? Get over here.” I say. The others jump over the fence, landing on the soft grass. I push myself off the fence, not having support now. I limp towards the sound, it grows louder by every step, but not too loud. I continue to limp towards it, and then I see a biter emerge from behind a tree. I take out my knife, I don’t need to kill it, but I will if I need to. I hold the knife tightly, and limp by the biter, going as quick as I can. I continue to limp away from it, but then I step on a branch and attract the attention of the biter. I slowly walks towards me, I back up , but then I trip over a branch and my knife flies out of my hand. I hit the ground and the glass digs deeper into my back. I let out a low moan of pain, but then the biter falls on top of me, and with added weight of the biter the glass digs even deeper into my back. I thrust my hand out to get the biter off of me. But then the biter reaches for me, but I just hold it back more. Then the biter puts its hands on my chest. It starts clawing on the leather jacket I am wearing, trying to break through it. I move my hands from the biter’s chest to its head and jam my thumbs into its eyes. I start squeezing as hard as I can. But it does nothing, in fact it made the biter claw at my jacket quicker. I look back to see Anna, Ron, and Rose holding back the biter’s from the herd. “Ron help me!” I yell to him. Ron stabs one biter, then turns around, he takes out a pistol and shoots the biter on top of me. I cringe as the biter’s blood falls on my face, but then I just push him off of me, and wipe some of the blood off of my face. I push myself up and look back at Ron, Anna, and Rose. “Over here!” I yell. They turn around and go as fast as they can towards me. I limp towards the increasing sound, but I still can’t make out what it is. But then the sound increases, and I can start to make out what it is, it’s radio chatter. I look forward and try to make out where it’s coming from. Then I see a car parked at the end of the street. I limp towards it as fast as I can, until I finally reach it. I limp to the driver’s seat and pull at the handle, but it doesn’t open the door. I take out my pistol and put it to the window, I look away and pull the trigger. I reach through the broken window and unlock the car. I open the door, and look for the keys. I open the glove compartment, there. I put the keys in and start the car, then I look at the radio and start to tune it. Then the three others jump in the car. I back the car up, and then start driving towards my house. I continue to tune the radio, and then I can finally hear it good. “Safe zone in Atlanta, Georgia, it is recommended that citizen’s move to big cities to ensure more safety.” The radio says. “Holy shit.” I say. Issues Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues